


【铁虫】糟糕的青春期

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: Peter在DIY的时候情不自禁叫了Tony的名字，没想到看见Iron Man真的在窗外看着他……





	【铁虫】糟糕的青春期

**Author's Note:**

> PWP/Sex指导/神助攻Karen/没有A3也没有A4/铁虫设定恋人未满

　　Peter觉得自己一定是疯了才会做出这样的事情，可能是因为学校里最近的话题过于劲辣，可能是回家的路上Ned给他灌输的那些不健康思想，也可能是市区夜晚的广告女郎的穿着越来越火辣，或者最有可能的是……他认识了Tony Stark。

　　真是该死的糟糕。

　　回到家的Peter把自己藏在被子里，终于等到May沉沉地睡去后，才在内心挣扎了一小会儿后脱下裤子。炽热的家伙已经迫不及待地从内裤里露头，在打到手背上的时候就已经让Peter羞红了全身。这是他第一次做这件事，哪怕他知道这种事在同龄男生中并不常见，自慰，God，多常见的现象。

　　这位纽约好邻居、复仇者联盟的新成员却已经因为这点小事羞得连头都不敢抬起来，他知道May睡得很沉，离远一些的隔壁卧室传来均匀的呼吸声。但这明显会成为干扰Peter的因素，他即害羞又紧张，好像要进行人生中的什么大事一样。“God，别担心，别紧张，这就是一件小事，大家都这么干，不过是碰碰你自己，come on，Peter别紧张，你总不希望上了大学还被人嘲笑你是个连自慰都没试过的小处男，别紧张，这很简单。”

　　他在唠唠叨叨的时候突然又想起Tony的脸，下身本就胀痛的家伙好像又胀大一圈，这让他感觉糟糕极了，也终于成功驱使着小孩子轻轻握住自己那根炽热的家伙，脑子里不断地重播起小电影里看到过的镜头，光是这样简单的动作就让他又紧张地用力吞咽一口，喉结明显地滚动了一下。那玩意儿比他在不安的手心还要滚烫，几次都险些想要让他放弃。

　　“Mr.Stark……”Peter想着Tony，用微小的声音念叨一句，这个称呼好像给他鼓足点勇气，他深吸一口气，按照自己的节奏慢慢带来快感。

　　很快他就知道同龄的男生们为什么会迷恋这种快感，他的大脑几乎要融化，沉浸在下体的满足欲中，思维变得一片空白，忍不住轻哼出声，小孩子发出像是融化了的奶油般可爱的呻吟声，其中还夹带着几句Mr.Stark，像是乞求又像是渴求，到最后，在他几乎失去自控意识的时候，称呼变成Tony。

　　“Tony……Tony……嗯……”

　　他呼唤Tony的声音在房间的角落，Peter的那张小床上不断地回荡着，他不知道什么时候觉得浑身发烫，流出汗后他将被子掀开，下半身连同手里握着性器赤裸地暴露在空气中。强烈的快感纠缠着他，让Peter几乎失去对环境的敏感度，身后的战衣闪烁着蓝灯，似乎是正在去连通着什么……

　　可惜他不知道，也没法去掌控。他根本不知道战衣装载的AI已经在听到Peter呼唤Tony的时候自动将通话申请拨给了Tony Stark。

　　

　　在不远处的Tony接到来自Karen的呼唤停下飞行的动作，滞留在半空中。告知Friday接通来自小孩子电话的指令刚进行到一半又停下，他从空中向下俯视，记得自己正好停留在皇后区的上空，他没需要思考多久：“算了，我顺路去看看纽约的好麻烦Spider boy又搞出什么乱子，Friday，挂断电话。”

　　在Peter正在进行人生中第一次“享受”时，他完全不知道，因为一个不太美妙的误会和AI分不清是危险还是自言自语的情况下，他口中不断呼唤的Mr.Stark正在朝他的方向赶来。

　　他正感到酣畅，嘴里传出的呻吟不由得变大一些，但他总算还知道克制，不会因为音量吵醒睡在其他房间的May。在快要高潮的时候，大脑被内啡肽控制，让他完全没注意到窗外的月光被遮挡住，他发出粘腻的喘息声，满足地叹息后将粘稠的精液射满手掌，缓和了很久才从那种感觉中挣脱开来，现在他才重新捕获到慌张和不安，试图起身去找纸巾擦拭被自己弄脏的上衣和被子。

　　他一转头，才终于发现有什么不妥——

　　Iron Man标志性的战甲正停留在他的窗前。

　　两个人不免得都有些尴尬，或者这是Peter自己的错觉，战甲歪歪头，与其说是尴尬不如说是困惑。也因为Peter在努力忍耐想要尖叫冲动的时候，窗外战甲的里面传来清晰的声音：“看起来我光顾的不太是时候……Mr.Parker？”

　　全他妈完了……

　　他发誓这次战甲里面的一定不是空壳，Tony绝对在里面，看着自己干那些，那些，糟糕的荒唐事！他已经失去理智，完全不知道下一步该干什么，唯一能做到的反应就是整个人钻进被子里，把自己缩成小小一团，连脚趾头都不肯露在外面，声音更是密不透风地闷在胸腔里传不出去。

　　Tony同样感到自己搞砸了什么，他又试图向Peter发出邀请：“你不打算打开窗户让我进去……uhn，喝口水？”

　　倒在床上的“团子”没有声音，只小小地挪动一丁点，看样子不像是欢迎，反而是朝更阴影的地方用力缩去。

　　“Well，看来今晚我的确是不受欢迎的客人。我回去了。”Tony这么说着，下一步的动作却绝对不是说的那样，他将高度又下降了一点，手指上发射的激光朝Parker家那扇并不牢固的窗户划去，轻而易举地就做出闯入的行径。

　　“我忘记了最基本的打招呼，晚上好，kid。”他在踏入Peter房间的第一时间就解除了战甲，自作主张地坐在了房间里唯一的一张椅子上，还挪动着离床边更近一点。

　　Peter故意不去理会他，被子蒙成的那一团始终没有一丁点动静，但是Tony明显没有气馁，桌子上的玻璃杯里水只剩下一半，他毫不介意地举起来给自己润润喉咙，开始试图劝告眼前的青少年，让他不用做出这么夸张的反应。“听着kid，不用这么介意，这是你这个年龄的男孩子常有的现象，顶多是被爸爸闯进房间看见儿子自慰那么糟糕的小事而已，就算是我爸也……Oh，shit，真糟糕，这个例子举的不好，因为我很受女人欢迎，所以没必要做这种事。总之，我想告诉你，别那么害羞，抬起头来。”

　　床上的“小东西”明显不想给这段说出来后变得更糟糕的台词更多反应。

　　安静持续地徘徊在被夜晚笼罩的房间里。

　　第一个感到不耐烦的是Tony，他率先站起来，直接拎着被子的边角想要把这个臭小子拎出来，他用力地一拽。

　　没成功。

　　Tony叹口气，用力得更大一些。

　　还没成功。

　　他开始感到暴躁了，在被蜘蛛毒素改造的小英雄面前说出的话也径直变成威胁：“Kid，我不想被你逼着穿上战甲，那会把事情变得很糟糕，你也不想因为这点小事把May吵醒对吗？”

　　被子对面的抗力这一次才终于完全消失，Tony顺势掀开挡住两人的东西，看到小男孩可怜地缩成一团，从缝隙里能瞥见的眼角已经哭的发红。他忍不住被这幅样子逗出笑声：“God，你的反应简直比刚被破处的姑娘还糟糕，Shit，我在小孩子面前说些什么呢，把上一句话忘掉，总之，你想缩在里面哭多久？”

　　“你怎么会来……”声音像是隔了一层布料，再夹杂着哭腔，Tony费了一番力气才终于听清Peter到底在说什么。

　　“我以为你在叫我，看起来我和Karen都搞错了意思，你在喊我的名字……为什么？”他明知故问，与其说是疑问，不如说是在调戏，还进一步地将身体凑到Peter更近的距离，“你想我？”

　　这句包含着明显性暗示的话就算是Peter也听得懂，他全身紧绷起来，可惜地方已经被Tony压榨的足够小，再也没有能向里面缩的余地。

　　“Mr.Mr……S,Star……Mr.Stark……”

　　舌头像是打结了一样连一个简单的称呼都说不好，还险些咬到舌头，Peter不禁为自己没出息的样子感到难堪，他也不想在Tony的面前表现的这么糟糕，他应该像个大人一样，坦然地面对这些关于情色的话题，他鼓起勇气地又补充了一句会让他变得更加无地自容的问题。

　　“你什么时候……来的？”

　　“Wow，好问题，五分钟？我不记得了，反正看在你正兴奋的时候我认为打扰你不好，无论是对心理还是生理都是，但是又不知道你那么急切地呼叫我是因为什么，所以我就站在那里（Tony指指窗边），看完全程，直到你结束射出来。……我不得不说，挺持久的kid，但我猜你用的方法不对，需要我教你更舒服的手法吗？”

　　“不不不不不，不！Mr.Stark，我说不，我不需要。”

　　“真的？”Tony的声音听起来有点震惊，Peter则认为完全没必要表现得这么夸张。

　　然后他看见Tony做出更加匪夷所思的问题，他解开领带，对着床上脆弱又无助的小家伙露出成熟男人的“獠牙”，“既然如此，我教你点更快乐的事怎么样？”

　　“更……更更快乐的事？”

　　Peter当然明白即将压倒自己的男人要说什么，他明显在用装傻的方式来逃避。

　　“没关系，你不需要明白，用身体感受就行。”Tony顺水推舟地终于扯开领带扔在一边，他在说着话的时候手指娴熟地解开衬衫的纽扣，好像这动作已经做过无数次，胸膛袒露出来，攻击性十足地压住身下的小男孩。“现在有些没办法冷静下来，对吧，没关系，可以理解，我来帮你。”

　　他俯下身，在Peter的脸颊上淡淡地亲吻一口。

　　这简直是比被Tony抓包到在DIY还要糟糕，绯红色迅速地侵染了Peter，他的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀、胸膛，凡是在Tony下手后被扒掉衣服，暴露出的位置都染上了耻人的红色。这个吻比自己动手帮忙高潮还要来劲儿，他整个身体好像都软下来，被压在上面的Tony轻而易举地解除掉了所有防备——他本来也没穿多少，顶多剩下一件T恤，还被糟糕的精液染湿了下襟，内裤早在之前的时候被扒掉。后来者根本不需要花费任何力气，他将小男孩按在床上，这一次进攻的方向从脸颊换成嘴唇，第二个吻就更显侵略性，他直接撬开Peter的嘴唇，两个人在这之前也偷亲一次，但很快就分开，装作无事发生，今后也绝口不提，这是第二个吻，超乎Peter想象中的激烈，好像现在的样子才是Tony的真面目。

　　他撬开小男孩的嘴唇，舌头轻易地入侵进去，激烈地占据着他的神经，来不及应付的Peter唇角流下晶莹的液体，他仅剩的理智在喘着粗气的空隙中里用更小的声音提醒着：“May还睡在隔壁……”

　　“那很简单。”Tony不以为意，“只要你小声点就行了。”

　　“什么，这不……”他很快就没办法在进行下去，很快迎来第三个吻。

　　床单和被罩上还沾着没有干涸的精液，白色滑腻的液体被Tony抹在指尖上，成为开发他的最佳工具——他是临时途径，没有做任何准备，能轻松办到润滑还要多亏了Peter，他为自己提供了最糟糕的道具。

　　“Tony，这太糟糕了，或者我该说太过分了，我还……我还没准备好。”

　　“没有男人在听见你叫着他的名字自慰的时候能忍耐的了，你要感受看看吗？”Tony握住Peter的手腕引导他摸向年长者的下体，那里硬的惊人，隔着裤子的布料都能感受到里面滚烫的温度，“你相信了吗？”

　　Peter猛地抽回手，送回原处后紧紧揪着被揉成一团的被子，倔强地别过头不肯再看向Tony，也不肯出声。

　　这样的情况直到Tony的手指开始入侵才停止，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，可怜的样子看起来既充满色欲又纯情，Tony看着他绯红的脸颊忍不住生起这样的想法，他挑起嘴唇微笑，恶意地在柔软温热的穴腔里按了一下，微小的呻吟声稍稍提高了些，然后Peter很快反应过来地捂住嘴，看向Tony的眼神也带着点气恼。

　　“这样就受不了，你要怎么承受我？”

　　“那你就快点回去……”Peter掐着嗓子小声警告他快点停下。

　　“你想和我回去做？”

　　小孩子连忙摇头。

　　“那就是喜欢在你的床上做。”

　　Peter已经不知道该怎么为这样无耻的说辞做出合适的反应，Tony再一次成功惹怒了他，让他扭过头去，一只手用力捂住嘴，再次表达出不想给出任何反应的拒绝。

　　情场高手则完全不在乎他的抗争反应，他手指继续前驱，在扩张到合适的程度才拔出：“你里面在狠狠地吸着我。”

　　色情的语言让Peter差点伸出脚将糟糕的大人踢开。虽然哭泣已经停止，但眼角还泛着红，这样在瞪人的时候一点都不凶，甚至对此时的Tony来说更像是勾引。没关系，他知道过一会这孩子可能会哭的比刚才还激烈。

　　这没让他产生任何愧疚感，胀得发痛的性器反而更兴奋也更灼热地抵住Peter已经开始分泌出液体的穴口，边缘的湿滑和狭窄让Tony费力地才挤进去。

　　Peter为了不惊叫出声换成了深深地呼吸一口，这让他显得很痛，实际上也是，不管Tony做了多么用功的扩张，过大的尺寸还是让年轻的孩子皱起眉头，他没说出痛或者其他懦弱的台词，只是皱着眉头忍受着Tony所谓的“更快乐”的事。

　　所以Tony不由得放轻些动作，花花公子丰富的经验让他能轻易掌控这一切，他更柔和，也更紧张地撬开男孩的全部，将自己粗长的家伙成功插入进去，开拓还在进行，穴道的深处，那些没被手指能够到的地方，随着不断地入侵慢慢开启，软肉紧紧地吞着身体里的异物。

　　Peter能清晰地感受到一切，他敏感的感官让他清晰的知道入侵身体的东西是如何渐渐吞噬掉他，疼痛很快便被驱散，不知道该多亏Tony的耐心还是他的体质。

　　他看见Tony的额头渗出汗，似乎温柔又体贴的开拓他的身体比做爱还是件更辛苦的事情，他忍不住伸手抱住Tony，将头埋在肩膀里，之前的别扭被驱散，两个人终于融为一体带来的体验更加深入骨髓。Peter说话的声音有点沙哑，看起来被插入的折腾也让他变得疲惫：“你刚才问的问题，因为我喜欢你。”

　　Tony知道他说的问题是指“为什么”，这样温情又浪漫的告白没有让他回应出什么更浪漫的答复，他歪着头仔细思考一下：“Oh，我以为这不是显而易见的事吗？”

　　他轻轻吻上Peter的鼻尖，体贴又带着爱意。

　　“我爱你。”

　　下身交合的地方没有任何预兆地动起来，粗长的性器刮蹭着狭窄的内壁，几次都让Peter忍不住大声呼叫出来，差一点就要引来May的注意，脆弱的床板也很难承受两个人的重量和剧烈的摇晃，木板不断发出危险的声音，好几次都让Peter以为会整个坍塌，但它就那么固执地坚挺下来，只是不断呻吟着发出无力地哀嚎。

　　Spider-Man能察觉到周围的声音，他听见蚊虫在晚风中翅膀不停地震动，草叶被吹拂地发出唰唰的声音，不知道谁家的动物踢到路边的石子，May仍旧安稳的沉睡声，一切都让他感到安心，当然，最安心的是手掌的触感，他搂紧Tony的肩膀，温热的肌肤让他的心彻底沉下来，感受着身体上自然的快感。

　　穴道里就忍不住一阵紧缩。

　　Tony明显地感受到他心境和身体上的变化，发出的问题里都带着让Peter恼火的笑意：“你在夹我，开始感到舒服了，聪明的孩子。”

　　“你说的对，这样感觉……感觉……很舒服，God，我是不是说了什么糟糕的话。”

　　“没有。”Tony回答得非常迅速：“我要给你一百分。”

　　动作变得更加迅速和剧烈，很快就让Peter没有余力说出话，Tony说的对，他会让这个小家伙再一次哭出来，而且比之前哭的还要厉害。

　　过分的情欲冲刷着他全身的神经，穴道里同时分泌出更多的液体，顺着合不上的大腿根部流到床单上，爱液和精液混杂在一起，发出淫靡的味道，肉体拍打的声音几乎要盖过木床的摇晃，期间还夹着努力压抑的呻吟和哭腔。第一次经历性爱的Peter明显无法承受这样刺激的性爱，他全部的精力都用在克制住不发出声音上，身体全部失守，任由Tony开发、进攻着，一次次顶进身体里最柔软又最敏感的地方。

　　他的声音在这种时候像是恶魔的蛊惑，诱导着Peter走向堕落的深渊。

　　“像你刚才做过的那样，碰碰它，可怜的小家伙，它一直孤单的呢。”为了配合自己的说辞，Tony稍稍抬起上半身，松开一直夹在两个人腹部的属于Peter的那根性器。

　　就像Tony说的那样，它孤零零地竖立在Peter的胯下，诱惑着Peter去摸一摸他。

　　此时无法抗拒Tony任何命令的Peter听话的伸出手，向之前自慰那样地握住了自己的性器，然后他很快得到Tony的夸奖。

　　“聪明的孩子，做的很好，就像这样，再握的紧点，手指分开点，做的好，按照我的速度去爱抚它。”

　　可Peter完全没有办法规则的去抚摸，他做的比刚刚自己一个人的时候要差劲的多。身体摇晃着，在Tony的操弄下无助地摇摆，没有任何办法分出太多的精力去照顾自己的东西。他在这方面开始分心，心不在焉地偶尔想起来才套弄几下，全部的精力都忙着应付Tony用力地抽插，还有记得自己不能发出太大声音的事实，时而还要分心求饶，请求Tony轻一点，慢一点，但结果是很快又恢复原样。

　　他们乐此不疲地重复着同样的事情，直到Tony感到满足，将白浊的液体射入Peter柔软的穴道里。

　　这个过程简直有一个世纪那么长。

　　Peter的眼泪弄湿枕头，下身也更湿乎乎的让他粘腻的难受，他不舒服的挣扎一下，很快就贴上Tony的胸膛，两个人的腹部上还糟糕的涂抹着先Tony一步射出的精液，简直是被欲望和爱液包围。

　　他沉重的呼吸着，想说的话憋在胸膛里，说出的音阶既沙哑又不清晰，所以Peter干脆放弃开口的可能性，像个孩子那样把头埋在Tony的肩窝上，来回晃动着擦着汗，不肯抬起来，也不敢看向Tony的眼睛。

　　温热的气体喘在肩膀上，害的Tony有点痒。他不用Peter说些什么，也没必要，他知道身下的男孩在想什么，两个人的性器还结合在一起，哪怕是射过之后也不愿意拔出去，里面浑浊的液体也堵在里面，稍微动一动身体就会从空隙中挤出一些。他吻了吻Peter的额头，突然生出恶作剧的心思。

　　“你下一次打算在什么时候？”

　　“？”

　　“我是说，我什么时候能给一个处在糟糕青春期的kid再做一次性爱指导？”

FIN


End file.
